


The Fairest Of Them All

by ominousrum



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9786848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ominousrum/pseuds/ominousrum
Summary: What a good morning..





	

**Author's Note:**

> for the Not-So-Secret Admirer prompt for KA smut week

Anna felt the light hitting her eyelids before she knew what it was. Her ears vaguely recognizing water trickling as she stretched her limbs. Forcing a reluctant eye open she scanned her surroundings before taking in the glow of the digital clock searing 6:04 into her vision. 

Kristoff was missing in action by her side, Anna noted as her wandering arm failed to connect with the solid mass of her boyfriend. She raised her head to listen, trying to discern his whereabouts. The bathroom door was slightly ajar, piquing Anna’s curiosity enough to push the sleepiness from her mind. She rose silently and crept to the door, over-sized t-shirt grazing her bare legs. 

Kristoff stood bare-chested in front of the mirror. Anna stifled a giggle at the poses he appeared to be pulling, flexing his muscles and raising his eyebrows suggestively. Her eyes widened in excitement at the clearly evident case of ‘morning wood’ straining the fabric of his boxers. 

Anna watched him pull a few more funny faces before taking a deep breath and unleashing the loudest wolf-whistle she could muster. 

Kristoff jumped at least a foot, whacking his left knee on the edge of the bathroom sink. ** _“AHH!”_** Kristoff yelled. “Were you trying to induce a heart attack? Because I think you succeeded.” He wheezed. 

“Of course not! I was simply admiring the view.” Anna swung the door open and placed her hands on Kristoff’s chest, feeling his heartbeat slowly regain its regular pace. 

“Exactly uh how long were you standing there?” Kristoff looked mildly embarrassed.

“Oh you know, long enough to catch most of the gun show.” Anna flashed him a knowing smile. 

“Right. Well I’m sorry you had to see that. Why are you even awake? It isn’t noon.”

“I’m not sure. Missed you, I suspect.” Anna let her hands move down Kristoff’s chest to rest on the waistband of his boxers.

“Is that so?” Kristoff wrapped his arms around her brushing a soft kiss to her lips. 

“It is. I saw something I could maybe help with.” Anna moved to stroke Kristoff through his boxers.

Kristoff kissed her more intently, squeezing a hand into the small of her back. Anna felt his erection grow at her touch, pressing the boundaries of fabric even further. 

“Do you mind if we try something different?” Anna breathed onto his neck.

“What did you have in mind?” 

“I… I want to watch you. While I lend a hand.” Anna’s eyes sparkled.

“I’ll follow your lead.” Kristoff kissed the top of her head. 

Anna turned him around to face the mirror, reaching up to nip his shoulder affectionately. Slipping her fingers inside, she yanked his boxers down first over his engorged cock, then down to his feet. 

Kristoff watched Anna’s face in the mirror, the smile spreading as she stared at him appreciatively. Anna ran her hands along the length of his shaft, knuckles twisting to caress the head. Kristoff sucked air through his teeth, closing his eyes. A low moan was coaxed from his lips as Anna reached under to fondle his balls.

Anna watched Kristoff’s face contort with pleasure as her hands moved all around him, kissing his arms and side as she kept a steady rhythm. She let her leg wind around his, her underwear already damp against his warm thigh. 

Kristoff grabbed behind him to feel her skin on his, clutching her ass as she gyrated onto him. Anna’s hands flew up and down his thick cock as she watched his friction build, mesmerized by the exquisite joy on his face. 

He grunted his final release culminating in **_“Anna”_** , hands pressing into her as his cum shot forward in ragged bursts. 

Anna kissed his chest, leaning forward to run the tap. Kristoff hugged her from behind as she washed her hands.

“I think I like something different.” He grinned. “Your turn, then?”


End file.
